


Muggle Songs.

by itsromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, The Burrow (Harry Potter), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsromione/pseuds/itsromione
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a little moment before heading off to their sixth year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Muggle Songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! Just a quick reminder that English isn’t my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes! Feel free to correct me and give me some advice, I'll appreciate it!

Summer ‘96.

Hermione loved spending time at the Burrow and she liked, even more, sharing a room. Ginny had been so kind to let her stay in her room for the third time now.  
She still remembered the first time they shared it. It was three years ago and they still didn't know each other as they did now, so they were shy and didn’t speak for days. But now they got along really well and they liked each other’s company. Hermione was so grateful for that, and all the other things the Weasleys had done for her.

Unfortunately, another amazing summer had gone and it was time to start packing up for Hogwarts. Hermione got up from the bed, where she was reading one of her favorite books, and started packing, while her radio was playing some Muggle songs she knew by heart.

“Ginny-Oh hey!” Ron opened the door of her room and saw Hermione taking all of her clothes off the wardrobe while humming some songs.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked, smiling at him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, then smiled back at her.

“I was looking for my sister. What are you doing?” He sat down on her bed and watched her as she closed her trunk.

“Packing for tomorrow. Bet you haven’t yet.” She gave him a serious glance and he nodded. “No, I haven’t.”

“Ginny is downstairs with Harry, by the way.“ He nodded.

“Are you feeling better? I’ve seen you a bit off these days but Harry said I didn’t have to worry too much. But I do.” She smiled and looked over at him as he laid in her bed.

“I was feeling a little bit down. It just that sometimes I can’t believe what’s happening, he’s back and everything will be different now. We all have to be careful and watch our backs... We can’t be kids anymore. We can’t live as teenagers anymore. You know what I mean?” He whispered a little “Yeah.” and gave her a sad smile.

The radio was still on and caught up Ron’s attention when a certain song came up.

“I love this song!” He said, with a grin on his face that made Hermione laugh.“You know Muggle songs?”

“Ginny made me listen to it. It’s ‘Can’t fight this feeling’ by REO Speedwagon, isn't it?” She nodded and giggled.

“It’s my favorite song, I made her listen to it, so you should thank me.” She glanced at him, waiting for his response.“Alright then, thank you, Hermione. I love this song.” He took the radio from her nightstand, turned up the volume, then put it right back where it was.

He stood up and stared at Hermione for a while as she was focused on taking all her new books and not forgetting anything. He took a deep breath and got closer to her. She finally noticed him and looked at him right in his eyes and grinned.

“Do you... Want to dance?” She giggled as he held out his hand, she immediately took it and put her other hand on his shoulder, while his other hand was on her waist.

They started dancing along to the song. It wasn’t really a dance, they were just moving back and forth awkwardly, but they seemed to be having fun. They both had a giant smile on their face and she managed to put her head on his shoulder, finding it comfortable.

When the song finished, they didn’t pull away. They stayed like that for a little longer. She hugged him tightly and he caressed her back and smiled.

“Ron?” She called, finally pulling away from the hug but still surrounded by his arms on her hips.

“Yeah?” He glanced at her and smiled, then took a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Thank you for making me feel better, and for making me live like a teenager for a bit.”


End file.
